Feliz Día Midorikawasan
by MidorikawaxRyuuji
Summary: Podia no ser la real... pero Kirino senpai tenia razon, de a poco el secretario de Kira se habia transformado en su Oka-san. Kimidori, Leve RanMasa,IEGO. REVOLUCÍON RAIMON.


Suspiro por decima vez en los últimos 5 minutos, no estaba totalmente animado para lo que estaba a punto de hacer… pero ya lo había hecho y su orgullo le impedía completar la acción.

Verán, Kariya Masaki estaba ahora, justo detrás de su puerta con un sencillo clavel rojo en sus manos, y su dueño no era nada más ni nada menos que Midorikawa Ryuuji… y es que él desde que sus padres le habían abandonado se había transformado en su oka-san, por más que el de cabellos largos negara rotundamente los hábitos femeninos que tenia.

¿Pero cómo es que había llegado a la poco cuerda idea de al adulto joven regalarle algo tan delicado, mas por el día que era hoy, "el día de la madre"? Todo se remontaba nada menos que al viernes.

En el camerino de Raimon no se hablaba de otra cosa, Tenma iba a viajar para ver a su madre en Okinawa, Tsurugi se había ido más temprano del entrenamiento –sospechosamente- y Sangoku también se encontraba orgulloso de hablar de su diosa de la victoria, su madre.

¿Y él?... era una cruda realidad, porque por más que quisiera ver a su madre esta no estaba, se había deshecho de él… junto con esto miles de recuerdos de la mujer arrugándolo antes de dormir y dedicándole unos suaves "Daisuki… Masaki" el podía conciliar el sueño, apretaba los puños del puro enojo y rabia que sentía en ese momento, el no quería escuchar una sola palabra que tuvieran que ver con alguna mujer que recibiera este título.

-Con permiso- Dijo antes de irse, se había cambiado lo más rápido posible eh ignoro completamente cuando alguno de sus compañeros –Lease Tenma-kun y Kageyama-kun- quisieron retenerlo un poco más.

-Kariya… -susurro por lo bajo Kirino, mientras observaba la puerta preocupado, el era quizás la única persona del equipo que sabía de la realidad del de cabellos cyan-

-Anda rápido, Kirino, no es particular de un caballero como tu dejarle solo. –Le apoyo Shindou, sabiendo exactamente que surcaba por la mente del de cabellos rosa, por que mas que mal para el mayor Kirino ya era un libro abierto-

-Tienes razón Shindou –le asintió para luego de ponerse la chaqueta del uniforme rápido sonreírle eh irse del camerino a medio arreglar.

Kirino había corrido la carrera de su vida, llegando a encontrar a Kariya sentado en un columpio algo solitario de un parque no muy lejano a su casa, y al cual ya habían ido antes –Por no decir que hay se le había confesado el menor tiempo atrás- se sentó a su lado, mientras miraba al cielo.

-¿debiste estar algo incomodo con el ambiente de hoy, no?

-Senpai… No quiero hablar ahora ¡Tu no entenderías!

-Pero si puedo ponerme en tu lugar –Hablo, para luego moverle levemente la cadena, obteniendo en resultado querido, que el menor le mirara- Pero… no debes despreciar la labor de Hiroto-san y Midorikawa-san… ellos te adoran.

-Sigues sin entender, Baka. –Cambio la dirección de su mirada, mientras se daba cuenta que ya no estaba tan dolido… ese proceso de a poco y con años tanto los Kira como el de cabellos rosa lo habían hecho superar poco a poco-

- Claro que entiendo Masaki, pero también entiendo que al pensar en el pasado segas el presente que como bien dice la palabra, es un regalo diario, tu eres eso para Midorikawa-san o por lo menos yo lo siento de esa manera –Se paro entonces de su columpio para tomar las cadenas del columpio del menor como apoyo y agachándose hasta llegar a su rostro y besarlo en el proceso, algo leve que no le diera la oportunidad a Kariya de responder con la pasión que le caracterizaba. – Piénsalo.

Sin más el naranja matiz del cielo le daban a Kariya una clara sensación de relajación, aunque su senpai se estaba marchando y lo había dejado con más ganas de esos labios, frunció el seño.

-Te odio senpai… -Dijo, cuando ya no había rastro del de cabellos rosa.

Camino a casa medito sobre las palabras de Kirino, y si, todos los días ambos hombres le daban la sensación de que él era un tesoro único… casi y le parecía hasta exagerado, pero al parecer ellos eran así y por más que odiara admitirlo se sentía con suerte de que de todo SunGarden, lo vieron a él.

Midorikawa siempre le daba las buenas noches a Kariya, sus obentos le sacaban una pequeña sonrisa en el almuerzo y siempre que podía lo abrasaba, quizás el mayor le decía lo que sentía, pero siempre se había sentido consentido por Ryuuji… y si, Kirino tenía razón… no debía olvidar que desde hace un año el de cabellos verde lo trataba como si su hijo se tratase.

Con esto en mente el día sábado, mientras Hiroto y Ryuuji habían ido a intoxicarse a la casa de Endou-Kantoku –por invitación del último- él se había escapado de los libros de matemáticas eh historia para ir al centro de Inazuma Town por un regalo para el de cabellos verdes, no contaba con mucho dinero pero teniendo una y mil cosas para escoger, cuando paso por una florería miro aquel clavel rojo… ese era el regalo que siempre le daba en el día de las madres a su mama biológica.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas decidió ir por la flor, la cual se la habían dado con un listón rosa, sonrió de medio lado mientras volvía rápido a casa para que no lo regañaran por hacer sus deberes.

Ni que hablar, cuando los mayores volvieron a casa tenían una indigestión terrible, por lo que se durmieron temprano y la mañana no había querido salir de su cuarto… la flor era casi símbolo de que estaba dándole sus esperanzas al de cabellos verdes.

Miro hacia delante mientras se animaba a tomar el pomo de la puerta, al hacerlo dirigió su cara hacia la derecha siguiendo la voz suave de Midorikawa, cuando lo vio iba caminando con unos papeles hasta el despacho de Hiroto, le detuvo con la mano agarrando de su chaqueta.

-¿Kariya? –Pegunto el mayor algo descolocado por ver a su pequeño con un clavel en las manos-

- Se que se enojara… pero –le extendió la flor- Feliz día Oka-san… -Cerro los ojos con fuerza, esperando los gritos encolerizados del mayor, que odiaba que le confundirán con una mujer, pero solo sintió como las hojas chocaban con el piso, abrió los ojos entonces, cuando vio que los brazos del mayor lo tenían bien abrasado a su cuerpo.

-Arigato(1)… -se escucho, mientras sentía como temblaba levemente el cuerpo ajeno- Daisuki(2)… Masaki. –Le dijo casi susurrando mientras le sonreirá con sus ojos algo dilatados.

Ryuuji estaba realmente con sentimientos encontrados, si bien estaba enternecido con la acción, sintió como su masculinidad se iba a la basura –de nuevo- por recibir tal presente en un día de celebración netamente femenino.

Pero en cambio Kariya se abraso más al cuerpo del mayor, mientras ocultaba las lágrimas… Kirino-senpai lo había hecho de nuevo… esas palabras… eran las que su madre debía decirle.

-¿humm? –Hiroto miraba la escena con los brazos cruzados y con una pequeña mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa en su rostro, para variar.

**x'DDDuU Tenia que escribirlo y punto.  
Aclaración:  
(1) Arigato: Gracias  
(2): Daisuki: Te quiero, Te amo.**

Feliz día de las madres y padres amanerados. [¿?]  
*A* feliz día mi negra cochina~ esclava del mal –Le da besos a su mama-

Con mucho amor, MidorikawaxRyuuji.


End file.
